Take Me Away!
by Iceycream7
Summary: Arthur drops in for a visit with Ariadne. But seeing her body again, he can't stand to withhold. Neither can she. Will they go all the way this time?


Chapter One

Ariadne's POV:

I woke to the feeling of sun streaming through my window. I sat up and breathed in the fresh air. I could still have some good old regular dreams at night. And the one I had just had was amazing. I stared down at my sheets. Yep, soaking wet. My dream just had to bring an orgasm. I stood up and ripped the sheets off the bed. Luckily, my boarding school didn't make you share rooms, so no one would see how aching I was to lose my virginity. I crumpled up the sheets and threw them into my laundry basket. I tiptoed out onto the balcony and looked at the Eifel Tower. Beautiful place to go to school, huh? I turned back inside and headed for the shower. I was feeling pretty grimy. I reached in and started the water. Since starting my junior year of high school at this fancy boarding school, I had gotten used to luxuries like glass showers and heated toilet seats. I stripped down and jumped into my nice, hot shower.

Arthur's POV:

I decided to drop in and see Ariadne while I had business in Paris. We still kept in contact of course, but this was the off season for dreaming. But having the chance, I wanted to see how she was holding up. I walked up to her dorm room. Nice place. I knocked on the door. No answer. I tried the knob. It was open I stepped in and found myself standing in a sun filled bedroom, with a master bed and a balcony. Really nice. And she just leaves it unlocked. I chuckled to myself.

Outsider's POV:

Ariadne stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her plush towel. She hummed happily to herself as she stepped out into her room and headed for her dresser.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked." Arthur mused from sitting in one of her chairs, reading. Ariadne screamed and threw herself up against the dresser.

"Arthur! What are you doing here!?" she cried as she tightened her towel.

"Excuse the interruption, but I was in Paris and wanted to see how you were doing in the off season." He stood.

"I see." She stood a little straighter now.

"So I can see you don't really mind strange men walking in on you when you're only sporting a towel." He chuckled.

"Very funny, but it just happened to be the one night I didn't lock my door." She inched her way back to the bathroom.

Arthur's POV:

And I'm really glad you didn't lock your door. You are so hot and sexy and if you weren't sixteen, I would throw you down on that bed and rip that towel off you so fast, and see what you've been hiding from me.

Ariadne's POV:

Oh Arthur. He's so handsome and put together. But he's a business man. He doesn't have time to hang around and take away some love stricken sixteen year old's virginity. I sighed and let my eyes roll down his body. Oh, it was just like in my dream. Except in my dream, my virginity was gone. Oh shoot, the bed sheets! Would he notice?

Outsider's POV:

"Have any dreams?" Arthur asked once she was fully dressed and back out in the main room.

"Oh, off and on." She replied casually, trying not to sound too weird.

"Any good ones, or are they all dooming?" he fingered his watch before putting it back on his wrist.

"Well, it hasn't been easy, but good ones have come." She sighed.

"Like what?" Arthur sat forward and looked ready to listen intently. Ariadne was not ready.

"Oh, nothing special comes to mind right now." She shrugged it off and suddenly sat up. "Do you have any plans today?" she asked excitedly.

"No, not until tomorrow." He replied, laughing at her bouncing.

"Well, there's this beautiful Paris carnival, with some nice lights and some good rides that we could go to, if you'd like." She suggested carefully.

"I would enjoy that very much." He smiled.

"We can go eat and go on rides in the afternoon, and then the fireworks and lights are good for the evening." She stood and began to gather her things.

Arthur's POV:

Oh, I would more than enjoy that. I would love to spend time with you. I would love to kiss you and feel your skin against mine. It doesn't matter that I'm nineteen and you're sixteen. I would make it work. Whoa, slow down Arthur. You're just going to a carnival. I grabbed my car keys and we left her dorm. She double checked that it was locked this time. I winked at her.


End file.
